


Muse

by FrostPhoenix17



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Boyfriends, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin & Huang Ren Jun Are Siblings, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Mentioned Liu Yang Yang, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Mentioned Qian Kun, Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, Soft Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Soft Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, blink and you miss it yumark, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostPhoenix17/pseuds/FrostPhoenix17
Summary: "you asked me what you mean to me,my darling, you are my poetry."- nikita gillor a tenwin quarantine fic that no one asked for.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Muse

**"Can** I take a picture of you?" Sicheng muttered to Ten. The first time Sicheng had asked had been when they were having a pet play date between Ten's cat, Louis, and and his dog, Lucy, in the park. They had been sitting under an oak tree and Ten was holding Lucy and making cute faces at her while Louis was next to his lap sleeping.

When Sicheng asked, Ten had looked pleasantly surprised. He placed Lucy down onto his lap. "Uh, sure. May I ask why?"

Sicheng shrugged and took out his camera that he took with him everywhere. "No reason, just want to capture the moment," he said while turning on his camera. "You just look...peaceful."

Ten automatically had a teasing smile on his face at this statement, "Are you admiring me, Dong Sicheng?" he said while scratching behind Lucy's ear.

"No, I'm not. I am just pointing out what we already know." Sicheng replied as he pointed the camera towards Ten. "While you are beautiful Ten, your soul is what's lovely but when you're carefree, its beauty tends to shine through."

Ten's face turned a little softer and his smile more genuine and that is when Sicheng snapped his picture. "Beautiful," Sicheng mutters to himself.

"Tell me something I don't know," Ten said. Sicheng swatted Ten's arm for that statement which caused Ten to laugh. "Can I see?" Ten leaned over to take a peek at the picture but Sicheng was not having it.

"You'll see when you're supposed to see." Sicheng said, shoving Ten away. "Sicheng," Ten pouted. When Sicheng didn't show any signs of giving in, Ten added the puppy dog eyes to his pout. Inwardly, Sicheng's resolve was starting to wear thin. "Nope, those eyes and pout won't work on me this time."

"Fine," Ten whined while still pouting. "Do I at least get to know what you plan on doing with it?" Oh, how Sicheng wanted to kiss that pout off of Ten's face. He couldn't but he really, really wanted to. "You will, eventually." Sicheng smiled.

"Why can't I know now?" Ten whined. Sicheng shook his head, "It will spoil the surprise." Maybe saying that to Ten was a mistake because he became more insistent on knowing what the picture was for. "Please, please, please, ple-"

"No, no, no, no. And no amount of cuteness will change my mind."

"Lucy, tell your daddy to stop being mean to me." Ten said, holding Lucy in his hands. Lucy just tilted her little head and looked at Ten.

"Lucy would never betray me, would you?" Sicheng said, petting his baby's head. Lucy leaned into Sicheng's hand. "No, I suppose she wouldn't." Ten resigned but still brought Lucy closer to him while looking at Sicheng.

Sicheng noticed Ten's staring and looked back at him with a small smile, "What?"

Ten smiled back, "Nothing."

From that day on, Sicheng would take pictures of Ten when he felt like he needed to but he would still ask. When they were in a practice room when Ten was staying late to make sure everything at the daycare was a-okay before leaving, when they got their tattoos together, or if they were just hanging out together in one of their apartments.

Before they got locked into quarantine, whenever that would be, they both decided that they didn't want to be apart for God knows how long. So Ten, gradually, started moving his stuff into Sicheng's studio apartment.

"You know I would've been fine with moving into yours, right?" Sicheng said while helping Ten get situated in his apartment.

"Yeah but your bed's bigger. And I wouldn't wanna inconvenience you." Ten said with a shrug.

"Ten, either way it would've had someone being inconvenienced." Sicheng pointed out.

"And I didn't want it to be you." Ten grinned and booped Sicheng's nose. "Now, help me get the rest of the stuff out the car."

They moved the majority of Ten's stuff into the apartment, Sicheng was lying on the couch while Ten was arranging his books and playing music on Ten's speaker. "Should I organize by genre or alphabetically?"

"Genre. Alphabetical is too much work and with genre, you know where everything should be."

"Well, you also think that everything is a lot of work." That remark resulted in a pillow getting thrown at Ten's head.

"You are so annoying." Sicheng said, no actual malice in his words.

"You love me." Ten grinned and started to rearrange his books.

Sicheng kept glancing at Ten rearranging his books. It wasn't fair, Sicheng thought, that Ten could effortlessly be so damn gorgeous.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Ten quipped, still focused on his books. "Great idea." Sicheng got up from the couch and grabbed his camera from his work desk.

Sicheng took his seat back on the couch with his camera and starting taking pictures. "No, you are not allowed to look at these either."

Ten pouted, "But why?" he whined looking up from his books. "Because I said so."

"I'll just have to steal your camera then."

"I'll put the camera on the highest shelf."

"Sicheng, I'm going to take out your kneecaps."

"Can you even reach them?"

"That's it." Ten jumps up to his feet and Sicheng seeing this, jumps up too and starts running around the apartment. "Sicheng, come back here!"

"You keep chasing me, I'll delete the photo." Sicheng said, holding the camera away from Ten but close enough so he can see the picture. "And it would be such a shame, you look so lovely."

"Baby wouldn't do that if he loved me." Ten pouted. "But baby told Tennie to be patient and wait for his surprise." Sicheng said using the same tone and slightly blushing from being called baby.

"But what if Tennie wants to know now?" Ten said, pouting even more. "I'll make you a deal, Tennie. The next photo I take, you can see." Ten mulled it over in his head. "The next three pictures," Ten demands and Sicheng caved. "Fine. Deal." Ten pulled Sicheng into hug, "You're still an asshole though."

"Hush, short stuff. I could take the deal back."

"Nope. A deal's a deal, baby." Ten says, pulling away from the hug and goes to finish rearranging his books.

"I suppose so." Sicheng loves the idea of being Ten's baby, but he would never tell Ten that ever. he did not need Ten getting a bigger ego than he already had.

𑁍

"Sicheng, can you come here please?" Ten called out from the kitchen. Sicheng was slightly concerned as to why Ten was calling him to the kitchen. He was hoping that Ten didn't burn down his kitchen like he almost did the two weeks ago, when first started staying with him.

"What's up?" Sicheng asked. Sicheng looked around his kitchen and saw no fires or any signs of his apartment blowing up. Suddenly, he felt two hands pulling his face down and lips on his. Sicheng's brain could not compute that Ten, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, was kissing him. Sicheng kissed back, of course. Just because he couldn't process it didn't mean he wasn't going to kiss back.

Ten pulled away with a slight blush and whispered, "I like you, Sichengie."

"And you thought the way to tell me is through a TikTok?" Sicheng teased. Ten's eyebrows shot up, "How did you know?"

"I can see your phone, Ten. I'm not that blind." Sicheng smiled. "But I'll dismiss it because you're cute," Sicheng pecked Ten's lips, "I like you too, Tennie."

"You do?" Ten's face held visible relief. Sicheng nodded, "I do." Ten pulled Sicheng into another kiss. They pulled away with the goofiest smiles on their faces. "Why in the kitchen of all places. Please don't tell me you were gonna try to cook again."

"It's not like we have anything to cook. There's only a gallon of orange juice, strawberries, instant and a family-sized bag of chips in the cupboard."

"To the store we go," Sicheng says, then remembers he's wearing pajamas. "Right after I take a shower and get dressed."

"Hurry up, I have to get in the shower too."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be quick."

*40 minutes later*

"Sicheng! Did you make the shower a damn pool or something?! Get out of the damn shower!" Ten said, banging on the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a second!"

"Hurry before I break the damn door down!" Ten walked away from the bathroom door and sat down on the couch. Louis jumped up onto the couch next to Ten. Ten scratched behind Louis' ear and Louis was starting to drift off to sleep.

The door to the bathroom finally opened with Sicheng dressed like he was about to strut on the runway. "Baby, we're only going to the store to get groceries, not New York Fashion Week."

"Using this as an excuse to dress up before all of my jeans get abandoned in the closet."

"Makes sense, but I also value comfort. Especially since we're only going to the grocery store." Ten got up from the couch to get clothes to change into after his shower.

Twenty minutes later, Ten was stepping out of the bathroom and was ready to head out. "Is that my hoodie?" Sicheng asked.

"Uh...no?" Ten, not very successfully, lied.

"Uh huh." Sicheng grabbed his car keys and their face masks from the kitchen counter. "Let's go."

-

"So. Many. Damn. Groceries." Ten said, placing the last of the shopping bags on the kitchen counter.

"You say this now, but wait until all of this food is gone within the next month." Sicheng started to unpack the shopping bags. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Food."

"Yeah, no shit. What type of food, Ten?"

"PANCAKES!"

"You want pancakes for dinner?" Ten nodded his head enthusiastically. "Okay then."

"Yay! You're the best." Ten placed an exaggerated kiss on Sicheng's cheek. "Need some help?"

"Nope. Don't need you burning the apartment down."

"It was one small, little fire that was easily put out."

"One fire too many."

"I rescind my previous statement. You suck."

"Well, you can say goodbye to your pancakes," Sicheng said, putting the box of pancake mix back in the cupboard. "Okay, I rescind my rescindment."

"I'm pretty sure that's not a word."

"Yeah, well-" Ten's phone started ringing. "It's work. I'll be right back." Ten walked into the living room to take his phone call and Sicheng started to make the pancake batter.

Sicheng finished at least five pancakes when Ten walked back in, looking less energetic and slightly sad. "What was that about?" Sicheng inquired.

"They called to say that all activities at the daycare has been suspended. I knew it was going to happen but it doesn't make me feel any better."

"I'm sorry, Ten." Ten walked up behind Sicheng and back-hugged him.

"It's fine. It just means I get to stay home all day with you."

"That is possibly the sappiest thing you have ever said to me, and that says a lot." Ten then stole a pancake from the plate Sicheng was stacking them on.

"This is so domestic."

Ten smiled, "Yeah, but you can't say you don't like it."

"I suppose I can't." Sicheng grinned.

𑁍

It was eight in the morning and someone's phone was ringing like a school bell. And if anyone has ever met Sicheng and Ten knows they are not morning people. So, logically, no one should be calling them at the ass crack of dawn.

"Make it stop," Sicheng groaned.

"It's your phone." Ten said and pulled the covers up over his head, trying to tune out the phone.

"Who could be calling?"

"Please figure it out so I can go back to sleep."

Sicheng blindly looked for his phone on the nightstand, silently hoping the person would stop trying to call, so he and Ten can go back to sleep. Just as Sicheng grabbed the phone, the ringing stopped. "Finally," Sicheng groaned and threw the phone onto the bed.

Or so he thought because the phone rang again. Sicheng was really contemplating if it was even worth it to answer the door phone. "Sicheng, if you don't answer the phone, I'm throwing it out of the fucking window."

Now he has to answer the phone because his darling boyfriend Ten was not an early morning person and he will actually throw his phone out of the window. "Who is this and why are you calling at the ass crack of dawn?"

"Now is that any way to talk to your best friend?" A cheerful, mischievous voice teased.

"Yuta, it's too early to function correctly."

"Well forgive me for wanting to check up on you. But all jokes aside, how are you?"

"Tired but living. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I've just been taken up hobbies that I have abandoned when I wasn't working from home. Mark's here too, so I don't feel as lonely."

"How is he?"

"He's kind of teetering on the line of okay and sad. He was supposed to go to Canada to visit his family but since the airports are closed, he had to stay here."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. But other than that, he's doing okay. He doesn't mind staying inside all day. He'll play the guitar for me when I'm working and when I'm not working, he'll try to teach me English."

"You are whipped man, Nakamoto Yuta."

"Like you're not whipped for Ten."

"Never said I wasn't."

"Yeah, yeah. But I'll leave you to whatever you were doing before I called."

"I'm too awake to go back to sleep, so thanks for that."

"I'll choose to ignore your sarcasm. Bye-bye now."

"Bye heathen." Sicheng hung up the phone call and rolled over to Ten. "Did you really go back to sleep?" No sound or any indication that Ten was awake. Sicheng sighed and rolled out of bed to make breakfast for the both of them.

Sicheng left Ten's food in the microwave and went over to his laptop to get started on his work. His deadline is coming up in a couple of months and he's nowhere near where he wants to be.

-

Ten placed a hand onto Sicheng's shoulder, "Babe, it's late. You've practically been glued to your laptop since this morning. You didn't eat dinner."

Sicheng didn't even turn to face Ten, "I'm almost done for tonight. I'll be done in an hour, tops."

Ten pulled Sicheng back by his rolling desk chair, "W-what are you doing?" Ten just climbed onto Sicheng's lap. "Making sure you only stay here for an hour."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Nothing, just gonna rest here and time you. Your one hour starts now." Ten pressed start on his phone timer.

Sicheng simply shook his head and started to work on the book some more. He'd occasionally look at Ten to see what he was doing or if he's asleep. At the last couple of minutes, he felt lips traveling the skin of his cheek and neck. "What are you doing?" Sicheng asked, trying to stay focused.

"Nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

"Do you not enjoy it?" Ten pulled back to look at Sicheng's face and pouted.

"I never said that."

"Good." Ten continued what he was doing. "I was deprived of you and your attention all day."

"I'm sorry, Tennie." He really was but Sicheng had a tendency to get locked into his work and ignore the outside world.

"I'll forgive you if..."

"If?"

"I get kisses." Ten grinned and Sicheng couldn't help but to grin back.

"How many?"

"I'll tell you when you're allowed to stop."

Sicheng started to peck Ten's lips. A couple of pecks in, Ten pulled Sicheng into a deeper kiss. Kissing Ten is addicting and also very, very distracting. Soon, Ten's timer went off, "Seems like your hour is up," said Ten after he pulled away. "I'll go warm up your dinner."

Ten tried to get up from Sicheng's lap but Sicheng pulled him back down. "You wanted my attention," Sicheng started placing kisses all over Ten's skin, "now you have it."

Ten giggled as soon as Sicheng started to tickle Ten. "Stop, I c-can't breathe!" Sicheng chuckled at Ten but showed mercy. Sicheng smoothed down Ten's blonde hair, "You mean so much to me."

"Where did that come from? Not saying you don't mean the world to me, but where did that come from?"

"Life's too short. I just want you to know that I really do care for you."

"I would never doubt that you didn't." Ten placed a soft kiss on to Sicheng's lips. "I love you, Sicheng."

"I love you, Ten." Sicheng softly smiled. "Let's go to bed."

𑁍

Sicheng had finally gotten to the last couple of chapters of his novel and could not be happier. He found that it was easier to write when Ten was around. He'd found his muse.

Now that he's at the last couple of chapters, he's less on the laptop like a workaholic and spending more time with Ten and their babies and Ten somehow convinced Sicheng to make TikToks with him. "Kun called the other day."

"What did he say?" Sicheng asked while petting Louis.

"Basically that Xuxi and Chenle are driving him crazy. Chenle's laugh itself is loud as hell but when you add Xuxi into the mix, it's like you're asking to go deaf."

"His poor, old man ears." Sicheng's phone then started to ring. "Can you toss my phone?"

"Yeah, sure." It was Renjun FaceTiming him. "Hi, Renjunnie."

"Hi, gēge. Hi, Tennie." There was the sound of things being dropped and screaming. "What am I hearing?" Ten asked.

"Should I be concerned?" Sicheng cocked an eyebrow. "Uh, maybe a little. You are currently hearing Yangyang, Donghyuck and Jeno trying to kill each other," Renjun explained.

"Do we even want to know why?" Ten asked.

"Trust me, you don't."

"Wait, wait, wait, back up. You, Jeno, Donghyuck and Yangyang are all in one house together?" Sicheng said with skepticism.

"Yup."

"And you haven't killed Hyuck or Yangyang yet?" Ten questioned further.

"Nope. It has been a reoccurring thought though." Ten and Sicheng shared a look and looked back at the phone.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Sicheng asked. Renjun just laughed at the statement. More thuds and screams occurred in the background. "RENJUN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yangyang's voice rang out.

"Gotta go, gē. Love you, bye." And the call hung up. "That brother of yours is certainly something, baby." Ten said and resumed reading his book.

"A piece of work is what he is. Gotta love him." Sicheng looked over to Ten. "What are you reading?"

"I'm not even sure anymore. I started this when I was barely awake." Sicheng shook his head and chuckled. He couldn't help to admire Ten whenever he could. "What?" Ten asked, feeling Sicheng's gaze.

"Nothing," Sicheng stated and pecked Ten's lips. "I love you."

"I know. I love you, too." Ten grabbed Sicheng's hand and squeezed it. "Can I take a picture of you?"

"I told you that you didn't have to ask, but sure." Sicheng went to his desk and grabbed his camera to take Ten's picture.

"Done." Sicheng placed his camera on the coffee table in front of the couch then laid his head on Ten's lap. Ten mindlessly ran his hand through Sicheng's hair.

"You're comfy. I think I'll nap here for a while."

"You do that, baby." Ten said, still running his fingers through Sicheng's hair. "I'll be here when you wake up."

𑁍

The day Sicheng's novel was posted was apparently the day every single one of his friends and family went cuckoo for cocoa puffs over it. And he had to spend the entire day away from Ten because had a meeting with his team which seemed like it was never going to end.

He did have enough time to respond to the many text messages that he received. Most of which were from Renjun, Yuta and Yangyang.

 _Renjunnie_ 🥺  
 _The ending was for Ten, wasn't it?_  
 _You've gone soft_ 😱  
 _My brother has become a sap_  
 _LE GASP_

 _Chengie_ 😇  
 _Yes, the ending is for Ten_  
 _you dramatic baby_

 _Renjunnie_ 🥺  
 _I'm only 3 years younger than you_

 _Chengie_ 😇  
 _But you're still my baby brother_

 _Renjunnie_ 🥺  
 _Oh God_  
 _You really did turn into a sap_  
 _You are not my brother_  
 _You alien_

 _Chengie_ 😇  
 _That's so rude_  
 _And to think I was going to come see you to bring you food_

 _Renjunnie_ 🥺  
 _Wait no_  
 _I'm sorry_ 🥺🥺  
 _You're my older brother who I loveeee_

 _Chengie_ 😇  
 _Uh huh_  
 _I thought that might happen_  
 _I gotta go. Stay safe, baby brother._

Sicheng did type fast enough to send one last text to Ten.

 _Baby_ 💚  
 _When you get to the end, look in the shoebox under the bed._

-

Ten was approaching the end of the novel when he got that text from Sicheng. Once Ten reached the end, he received a great surprise.

_To my muse,_   
_The one who has kept me company even when they didn't have to. The one who gives me hell but loves me more than pirates love gold, you are the reason I am who I am. The person who tries to help me face my fears but won't ever push me to do something that I wasn't ready for. You helped me even when I pushed you away at first. You inspire me more than you know. My best friend, my love and I wouldn't trade you for anything this world or the next could ever offer. I love you._

Ten couldn't help the heartfelt tears falling from his eyes. Sicheng did this for him. Sicheng publicly found a way to show his love for Ten, even if the world didn't know who he was.

 _Tennie_ ✨💕  
 _I made it to the end_  
 _You made me cry_

 _Baby_ 💚  
 _That's not all_  
 _Look in the shoebox under the bed_

Ten immediately grabbed the shoebox under the bed. He opened the shoebox to find a photo album. He flipped open the book and the first page was titled, _A Look Through My Eyes._ Ten flipped through the photo album and found out why Sicheng took photos of him.

In Sicheng's eyes, Ten was beautiful in every sense of the word. Physically and mentally. Someone who was worthy of love and Sicheng wanted to be the one to give him exactly that.

 _Tennie_ ✨💕  
 _Great you made cry even more_  
 _Bring your ass home rn_

 _Baby_ 💚  
 _I'll be home soon. I'm picking up dinner._

 _Tennie_ ✨💕  
 _Good bc I plan on smothering you in my love_  
 _And there's nothing you can do about it_

 _Baby_ 💚  
 _Looking forward to it_  
 _I love you more than Shrek loves his swamp_

 _Tennie_ ✨💕  
 _I love you more than Maui loves his fish hook_  
 _Now hurry and come home_

 _Baby_ 💚  
 _I'm on my way_ ❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and I miss my friends. Hope you enjoyed it. Everyone stay safe, wear your masks and wash your hands~


End file.
